


巷子37line

by spy_37



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, R注意
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spy_37/pseuds/spy_37
Summary: 保镖湊崎，小公主名井南。少年时期两人就相遇，直至后来一次保护失利而分开。那次事故造成名井南的病和湊崎的忍伤离开。等名井好了一些之后，就通过好友平井桃和林娜琏找到纱夏。久别重逢，终于确定心意。





	巷子37line

**Author's Note:**

> 只有这里不会被屏！我可以放心大胆的写了！

哐当！  
湊崎纱夏把喝空的啤酒瓶罐扔到角落里。  
积累的空罐在那里堆成小山，这一下砸过去，哗哗啦啦全塌了下来，四处滚动。  
不理会那些混着黏腻的杂乱，湊崎起身走到楼顶围栏边，一跳坐上去，晃荡着两条纤细却满是伤痕的小腿，稍一抬眸便能看到首尔市中心那些灯火辉煌的高楼大厦和盘缠在周围的流光道路，而低下头，就只有混建区迷宫小道下的崎岖与脏乱。  
喝完酒后的大脑总不受人控制，自顾自地挖出平日里深埋起来的回忆盒子，不同的时间片段被释放，发疯般在脑海里随意冲撞，一如那些年挨的拳脚和辱骂，密密麻麻、没有停歇。

一开始是为了钱，后来是为了她，现在是因为她也因为自己。

“到了那里以后就别再想钱了，用上你的聪明劲儿，好好保护那孩子。”  
第3次被打趴下时，湊崎纱夏覆面喘着粗气，根本感觉不到师傅轻拍自己后脑勺时的温柔。  
“老······老师，我还能······”  
“今天的学力测试也通过了，明天上午去把头发给我染回来，换好衣服，只拿一件必要的东西，下午就出发。”  
不能再回来了。  
粉色毛糙的头发被打湿，不管是被什么，总归带点着咸味，黏在地板上，仿佛溺在水中。  
毫无留恋的脚步在踏出武馆的那一刻，就将她只为师傅和钱而活的十年上了枷锁，埋到不知何处的地底，接着又向空中撒了颗种子，告诉自己要找到它，让它好好长大。

可这颗种子似乎没什么生机。  
这是湊崎第一次见到女孩时的直觉。  
头发太过浓密，可刘海被刻意做得稀疏，像是要故意露出那双形状好看的眼睛。  
只对视了一眼，湊崎就感觉到她对自己的恐惧，只好主动伸出手，甚至歪了头冲女孩微笑，还故意弯了弯眼睛。  
“我叫湊崎纱夏。”  
这模样被湊崎自己搁在心里恶心唾骂，被对面和身边的大人们满意夸奖，也被躲在父母身后的女孩偷偷打量。  
“她叫名井南。”  
比自己小一些，不过上同年级倒也不会突兀。  
湊崎纱夏很难想象，这样一个女孩子究竟怎样独自去外地上学，父母也是心大。  
不过很快，也是这对父母就牵着自己的手语重心长了好几天。  
“纱夏呀，除了保护小南，也拜托你多带着她玩一玩、让她开朗些。”  
可那女孩和自己讲话的次数屈指可数，快一个月了都没湊崎自言自语两天的话多。

终于有点进展是在开学后了。  
那对父母在两人入校时，给了湊崎和女孩成对的生活学习用品，甚至她最喜欢的玩偶也给了自己一只不同颜色的。  
“你也喜欢企鹅？”  
这次换名井南歪了头，盯着湊崎枕头上的灰色企鹅微微笑出来。随即又艰难地爬到上铺，坐在两人一起铺好的床上向站在地面上的湊崎展示自己的宝物。  
“我有一只蓝色的。”  
这时，湊崎纱夏才认识到，从她喜欢的东西下手会是拉近距离的好方法。  
于是就走近一步，手搭在栏杆上。  
“除了企鹅还喜欢什么？”  
说者无心，可这问话在名井南听来有点不咸不淡，甚至像在转移话题，于是，不知不觉就敛了笑容，在湊崎莫名其妙的眼神中默默地、又笨拙地爬下床，开始整理书箱。  
好像是有点快了……  
湊崎纱夏挠挠头，还得更小心才是。

女生多的地方，琐碎小事总会多一点，因此，学校有个不成文的规定：开学不久就最好让学生两两结成学伴，在生活和学习上互相照顾，以免有人落单。  
登记时间定在第一次考试后。  
看过名井低着头怯生生避开所有人目光的模样，也为了和这个学霸室友更搭配些，湊崎就决定只写半张卷。  
另一半就要留给名井南了。  
“你和名井同学从一所初中毕业的，怎么一上来就答成这个样子！”  
看着湊崎第一页都对、第二页空白的试卷，老师的眉毛打了个死结。  
怎么回事呢？

“老师让我找你补课。”  
这理由够正当，也减轻点女孩的害羞。  
湊崎纱夏把卷子揉了揉，扔到名井南写着工整笔记的书上，贼兮兮地看着被吓到猛然抬头的小妮子，心想，我这煞费苦心都是为了谁啊。  
“学伴？”  
名井南想了一会儿，轻轻吐出一个词，没听到湊崎回答就收起书本，往左边挪了挪，腾出点空地。  
抬了个凳子坐好，湊崎点点头。  
“咱俩一起来的，还同一个寝室的，多方便~”  
名井不再接话，但似乎平和地接受了老师的决定，甚至隐约感到点心安。  
接下来的日子里，就像那天平静下来后仔细展平试卷每个折角般耐心，名井南把学过的知识掰开了揉碎了给湊崎纱夏讲，不厌其烦。  
湊崎看到她在做自己擅长的事时眼里的小星星，心下一动，所以，就算有些都会了、理解得也快，甚至好几次在身边人温和绵软的语调中昏昏欲睡，也不忍心打断她。  
“湊……湊崎同学，醒醒……你听懂这道题了吗？”  
名井南看着这心不在焉的样子，多少有点生气，大着胆子推了推湊崎的肩膀，看到她睁开闭目养神中的眼睛，赶忙收回手指。  
“学渣”坐起身，也没接话，只撑着头满眼朦胧地看着身边的女孩，问：“你喜欢学习？”  
名井南一愣，竟也认真思考了眼神涣散补习者没头没脑的问题。  
“只是·····比较喜欢探索点自己不知道的东西吧······”  
话语很轻，可湊崎很近。

“喝过奶茶吗？”  
湊崎听着又一道故意做错的题，敲敲桌角，打断了名井南。  
“呼······没有。我们继续吧······”  
名井暗自吸口气，回答她第一次。  
“下次给你带~是不是很喜欢紫色？”  
“是。湊崎同学我们······”  
“你看这个形状~喜欢哪个星座？”  
“摩羯座。今天三个问题结束了。”  
名井南按照两人的约定，没再被她带跑题，准确掐断湊崎的问话。  
“唉，每次都好快······”  
湊崎小声念着，耷拉着眉毛怂了肩。  
知道名井南喜欢“探索”，每次补习时都会带点小玩意给她，也问点各种各样的问题。有时是本书，有时是几片快被风干的树叶，问题呢，也天马行空，想到哪里就都问出来。  
名井南对这每天像小甜点一样的新奇时刻欣然接受，但补习的主要任务可没忘，依然尽职尽责地给湊崎做课后辅导，从不疏忽。久而久之，饶是湊崎再怎么想让对方做她喜欢的事，也耐不住一遍又一遍听着自己都学会的知识。  
名井南还不知道她的小心思，微微皱了眉头，心里想到点什么，就收了笔，坐直了问：“是不是我讲得很无聊？”  
“不不不！”  
哪能眼睁睁看着星星没了光芒？  
“那按照湊崎同学目前这个成绩······想要通过期末考试会有点困难······”  
帮别人学习的学霸看起来比受人恩惠的“学渣”更沮丧。  
要是自己身边拜托帮忙还不认真的人存在，湊崎早把他揍死了。  
但名井南是个只会从自己身上找问题、温柔到骨子里的好姑娘。  
只能是湊崎慌了。  
她不自觉地端正姿态，双手乖乖地搁在膝盖上，向名井保证。  
“我就是想着，趁着这空当才能问你点生活上的东西······别的时间你都在看书，我也不好打扰。你别担心，我期末考试一定会考好的，相信我！”  
“……你要找我，其他时间也可以呀，课间、午休、晚上睡觉前，湊崎同学都可以······来找我说话。”  
名井南点了下头就没再抬起，听到湊崎念着自己，有些感动，也说出了点心里话，忐忑中更多的是期待。  
在这种地方，她只愿意相信湊崎纱夏。  
“真的？”  
“当然~”

“那我可以再提个问题吗？”  
“什么？”  
“小南以后可以叫我纱夏吗？老叫姓感觉很生疏……”  
说完后，湊崎就一机灵。这感觉总像是自己蹑手蹑脚闯进名井南正熟睡在其中的卧室一般。  
“嗯……可以……纱……纱夏？”  
“嘿嘿~”  
“姐姐……”  
“诶？！”  
“你比我大一些……”  
咬着这几个字，名井南耳朵都要热得飞走了。  
湊崎纱夏倒对她主动踏出的一小步感到惊喜。  
“再叫一次？”  
“纱夏，我们……还是继续做题吧……”  
“不叫姐姐了嘛~”

“什么事？”  
“都不会叫姐姐了吗。”  
车子开不进去，只能叫她出来，带着到旁边专门的私家车库，没想到小孩还是老样子甩给自己脸色看。  
不知怎么开口。  
“又喝酒……不想要肠胃直接都切掉好了。“  
说着些琐碎，林娜琏也觉得尴尬。但除此之外她只剩一种感觉：从湊崎纱夏坐进来开始，车里的空气就迅速凝固，仿佛只有她下车氧气才能进入自己的心肺。  
摇下点车窗，林娜琏拿起发带扎起头发，有几缕都粘在了脖子上。  
开了两小时的车，只换来了十几分钟的沉默，这可不行。  
“今年还不打算回去吗？桃儿在家都没人找她玩。”  
林娜琏镇定下来。  
“林大小姐自己飞去日本就好了吧，”湊崎扭过头看她一眼，又收回目光，盯着停在车灯上的蛾子，玩味地笑着，“开玩笑就不要皱眉头啦~”  
林娜琏摸了摸自己素颜还能在夜里被看到的眉毛，不知是第几次在这人面前泄下气来，但看看湊崎那瘦峭的肩膀和撑不起来而耷拉在身上的皮衣，仍不死心。  
“你听说了吗？她好像要来韩国了······”  
“你今天来就是要跟我说这个？”  
“······我觉得有必要告诉你。”  
“有你林大小姐只是‘听说’的事吗？”  
“想死吗······”  
真欠揍！  
林娜琏只能把方向盘当她的骨头一样捏紧，脸上也显出了不耐。  
“不管怎样，这么多年了，不要再躲她了。”  
湊崎纱夏一时没接话，戴上口罩开了车门，半截腿伸了出去，拧了拧还带着火星的烟头。  
“关了车灯，开门。”  
林娜琏知道这时已留不住她，只好照做。  
湊崎几步就跨出了车库，踱出几个身形，又停下，不轻不重地丢过一句“保护好你和平井桃的朋友”，就再也没有回头。  
快和夜色融为一体了，那单薄的背影。  
虽然不是自己希望的那一句，但总归有了点反应。  
林娜琏解开在这时显得禁束的发带，扔到了后座。

灯影虚化，心事在脸上表现得越发清晰，终于忍不住，开了蓝牙拨通平井桃的电话。  
“小桃，我跟纱夏说过了。”  
“她什么反应？！”  
“就……让我保护好她……”  
“没提南的名字吧？”  
“吃猪蹄吃傻了？这么几年我连同音字都从她嘴里听到过，你打电话敢提？”  
“唉……不过啊，小南提前出发了，估计现在已经在韩国了。”  
“什么？！你怎么才告诉我！”  
“她说想自己一个人走走，不想让你的什么保镖跟着……我就给她改签了飞机。”  
“伯父伯母同意了？”  
“他们应该不知道……都交给我了……”  
“亏两位大人能安心把宝贝女儿交给你……”  
“那又怎样……南都那样求我了，我怎么能拒绝她……总之你先不要慌，也不要找她，她答应我会尽快和你联系。先让她一个人走走吧，行李过两天就会到你那边。”  
“……但愿不会有什么事吧。”

挂了电话，平井桃转身开门，看了眼还在挣脱保镖钳制、面部扭曲的湊崎纱夏。  
“她没事了，你先在外面等着吧。”  
是平井先发现了倒在厕所脏水里的名井南。  
两年了，湊崎从没见过这位好友如此铁青的脸色。  
两人在一次文化祭上认识，性格相合，很快便熟络起来。自然而然地，名井南也多了一位好友。  
因为是最小的妹妹，又文文弱弱的，平井桃异常疼爱名井南，而她身上纯真淡然的气息也被名井南很好地接受。有时，名井甚至会靠在平井肩上看书，刚走进寝室看到这一幕的湊崎纱夏会突然觉得好像自己才是后来者。  
“桃······我想亲眼看看她！就看一眼！你们放开我！”  
“纱夏！”这几乎是平井桃第一次这么大声，“别闹了，等会儿伯父伯母就会过来，你先冷静会儿，想想怎么面对他们吧。”  
生气了。  
大家都生气了。  
被所有人拜托，好好照顾她，可结果，却是别人把她送到了医院，而她在受折磨时，自己，自己却丢下她，和一面之缘的人有说有笑。  
“谢谢你啊，纱夏。”  
她也叫自己纱夏。明明不熟悉。  
“名井南有你这样的朋友真是有福气。”  
我没做什么啊······怎么在别人眼里就成了那孩子的福呢？  
“到底有什么资格坐在那个位置，被所有人宠爱呢？”  
为什么要说这样的话？  
“我也不想这样，是你自己自作自受。”  
是谁的错？  
刚涮过拖布的脏水，刺骨得冰冷，把女孩浑身都浇了个透。  
毛衣被划开，过去被湊崎教着缝上的一颗纽扣在拖拽中被扯掉，清早还被湊崎整理衣领的纯白衬衣吸满了灰水，粘在剧烈颤抖着的瘦峭身体上，透着皮肤的颜色，与赤身裸体无差。  
狰狞着的面孔踩着沾了污水的细嫩手腕，使劲拉开了窗户，灰红的太阳死气沉沉。  
“那扇门关了，我就开了这里，但你看，有谁来救你吗，名井同学。”  
啊，是开着的。  
可怎么只有这么冷的风呢？  
“南！南！”  
“该死！纱夏呢？”  
是啊，湊崎纱夏在哪里呢？

“你怎么能留她一个人在学校？！”  
“自己出去和别人有说有笑的时候，小南在遭受什么你有想过吗！”  
“说好的让你保护她，你师傅有没有跟你说！我有没有拜托过你！我女儿都要毕业了，出这么严重的事！”  
“没有下次。有了，就是你自身难保的时候。”

相当于在说，名井南就是我的命。  
命由天，还是由我？

雷雨无论在什么季节都会降临，不会向路上的匆匆行人保证有没有下次。  
乌云会遮住太阳在天空划过的轨迹，在黑夜到来时，彻底封盖时间的流逝。  
就像数字不会翻动、指针不会嘀嗒。  
而只有睡梦中的人不在意这些，因为他们根本意识不到。

手表显示现在是22点37分。  
纯金属的材质在细白的手腕上显得厚重，风一吹，从体温获得的热量很快就消散掉。  
变得很凉。  
名井南扯扯袖口把表盘盖住，整理了下百褶裙，拢了拢黑色风衣。  
知道每个国家都有这种“迷宫”般的地方，但在异国他乡亲眼见到、独自一人在里面走动，还是有点恐怖。  
“在日本时，好歹也有几个绑匪和自己一起~”  
名井南摸了摸手表，摇头轻笑，好像这样想有点对不住这些年为了治病快要疯掉的父母和自己。

比跟林娜琏约定的时间提早了一天到，或许早在日本就算好要单独一人做点什么。  
来找属于自己的东西，跟着无关人员可不太好。  
也包括此刻。  
在前后几十米仅有的一盏路灯下，名井突然站定，身后的脚步声猝不及防，多走了两步，比远处不知哪家传来的电视声音更清晰。  
名井南定了定神，快速拿出手机瞅了眼林娜琏提前发给自己的定位，又看看地图，那人的小屋分明就在不远处，但这条小道没什么分叉路，虽然会经过小屋楼下，但必须要走完再绕回一次才能找到上楼的入口。  
“希望这次你在啊······”  
名井南加快了点脚步，在距离小屋楼下几米时打开了紫色小手电，晃动着只有两个人才知道的秘密信号。  
可身后的脚步声似乎跟着加快了。

你也看到了吗？

今天整个关西都是晴天，该和韩国一样，天幕上不见月亮，星斗倒是漫天灿烂。  
被夺回控制权的大脑，在望着天空稍怔住的一瞬又偷偷溜出一寸，让湊崎纱夏想起在日本住宿舍时挂着的星星窗帘。  
是她给你买的呢。  
“这可不是我说的。”  
湊崎脱了皮衣，自言自语，只留薄薄的黑色T恤迎着楼顶上略冷的夜风。  
别逞强了，你就是我，我就是你。  
“唉。”  
湊崎放弃控制思绪，任由它随意乱窜，想到哪里是哪里，看到窗户边落着一个空罐，孤零零的，走过去拿了扔到罐子堆中。  
又是“哐当”一声响。  
只不过这次似乎引起了一些异样：有些微弱的紫色光芒从临街传出，快速、有规律地晃动着，而且越发激烈起来，杂乱的脚步声也渐渐清晰可闻，从面前转到身后。  
那紫光，和她当年在地洞里晃动的一样！  
不会再有第二个人知道！  
湊崎纱夏想到那曾让自己痛彻心扉的名字，又想起可能发生的状况，瞳孔突然放大。  
嘈杂的意识一下安静下来，下一秒又歇斯底里地吼叫着冲向四肢。  
湊崎觉得自己的双腿似乎在被荆条抽打，心脏也快要爆炸。

怎么可能是你，名井南！

尽管有林娜琏在韩国护着，湊崎纱夏也不想生事，只能回忆着紫光的轨迹，依靠自己对地形的熟悉，很快便追上了前面那陌生又熟悉的背影，边敛了呼吸与脚步声，边估量着身后尾随者的距离，快速靠近还在紧张求救希望自己出现的她。  
剩一个身形的距离时，湊崎从背后一把捞过身前人，轻捂着她的嘴将人抱起，迅速在她耳边低语安慰。  
“我来了，别害怕。”

受到惊吓的女孩眼中还噙着泪花，在黑夜里闪烁着。  
确实是名井南。  
怀中的人缩成一团，多年不见依然熟门熟路地攀上练得更加结实的肩膀，对视一眼后又偏头靠在胸口。  
湊崎纱夏移开了目光，可名井南却依然盯着她的脸庞。  
脸上仿佛有了名井柔软指腹的触感。  
湊崎纱夏有点忍不住，恰巧眼尖看到转过弯的角落里一户人家院门开着，一个闪身带着名井南躲了进去，轻踢合上铁门后藏在逼仄的隔楼间隙中。  
头顶是窗户，里面传出女主人的声音，正好掩盖了两人急促的呼吸声。

空间实在太过狭小，名井南只能蹭着墙壁从湊崎纱夏怀里下来。  
最不想面对的偏偏要挤进自己的胸口，还不能逃避，连转身都不能；湊崎少了分救人时的沉着，名井多了分把握的从容。  
真是命。  
“生气了？因为我一个人来这种地方找你？”  
看着紧贴背后墙壁、板着脸偏过头去的湊崎纱夏，名井南一顿一顿地用气音念着字，又一寸一寸地靠近，到对方转过头来就能碰到嘴唇的距离停下。  
湊崎表面上没什么反应，只用适应了黑暗的眼睛盯着角落里被揉成一团的白纸。  
其实，什么都能感觉到吧。  
名井南温热的呼吸擦过湊崎纱夏的刀削似的下颌，扑在了突突跳动的颈动脉上。  
“知道明天是什么日子吗？”  
她又退回一点，很认真地问着湊崎。  
眼睛还是亮晶晶的。  
想从自己这里再得到什么呢？  
那眼神探入余光，渐渐占据了湊崎所有的注意，终于要转过脸时名井却低下了头。  
怎么能眼睁睁地看着星星没了光芒？  
“是……什么？”

“呼……你慢点~”  
头顶窗口突然传出的娇媚呻吟像是从高空掉落的花盆，一下砸在两人脚边，把名井南抬头后要说出的话给憋了回去。  
但有些说不清楚颜色的气氛在两人之间升腾晕染。  
那是从未戳破过的小气泡，曾经在以前共处时出现过几次。  
对视着愣了两秒，湊崎很快先反应过来，没转头，只低瞥了眼神，慢慢抬手捂住名井南的耳朵。  
名井南抬眼瞅她，看不出脸红，但略微加重的鼻息告诉自己她的羞意。  
还是能隐约听到两种不同的呻吟声正此起彼伏，但都同样是女生，名井南突然觉察到现在的状况，脸颊和心脏都有些发热。  
像是算准了热度传到湊崎掌心的时间，名井南覆上她的手背，带着些微汗，告诉她可能自己比她多三厘米的情动。  
毕竟两人的身体实在贴得很近。

彻底打开湊崎情门的是衣袖后退而显露出的、和纤细手腕很不相配的金属手表。她松开一只手，反过来握住名井的手拉到面前，摸到了表盘侧面留存的痕迹。  
是当年走时留给她的唯一一件完全属于湊崎纱夏自己的东西。  
“还在啊……”  
眉眼终于了柔和下来。  
“还在。”  
嘴角也被心动牵起。  
“现在还怕黑吗？”  
湊崎爱怜地用另一只手捏了捏名井南发烫的耳廓。  
“你家有灯，纱夏。”  
名井南侧过脸，嘴唇轻触湊崎脉搏跳动的地方。

掌心相贴在走进小屋的那一刻变成十指相扣，名井南察觉到两根无名指的接触点有点湿粘，立马松开，引来身前湊崎的回头。  
“怎么了？”  
“你的手指好像受伤了······”  
湊崎伸开手，名井凑过去一看，原来是指腹处擦掉了一小块肉，伤口渗了点血。  
湊崎自己没多在意，瞅了一眼就拿过茶几上的药箱，坐到沙发上准备处理。  
“这点，没事——”  
“感觉不到痛吗？”  
名井南皱紧了眉头，仿佛那伤口通过血迹转移到自己身上，走到湊崎身旁蹲下，自顾自地拿过她手里的酒精棉。  
“不能老是这样对自己，纱夏。”  
语气严肃，也带点懊恼的无奈。  
这句话，平井桃也对湊崎说过，那时，林娜琏在旁边添了句“没用”。  
现在有用了。  
湊崎看着名井南毛茸茸的头顶，很想像过去那样伸手揉一揉。不过她已经戒掉这个习惯了。  
有点羡慕被那双眼睛注视着的手指。  
名井一来，湊崎就觉得只有眼睛才是自己的——在她眸子里能寻找到的自己才是真正的湊崎纱夏。  
于是就开了口，把她的注意唤到面前。  
“诶，不用包扎了。”  
“你等下不洗澡吗？伤口不能碰水的。”  
名井南顺声抬头，微仰了头看着湊崎，疑问一出，眉毛皱成了“八”字。  
“洗澡？”  
“不光你要洗，我也要。”不理湊崎的低声疑惑，名井南站起身，脱了风衣，露出了里面的宽松乳白色毛衣和百褶裙，“今天我住在纱夏这里。”  
“林娜琏不是知道你要来吗？”  
“跟林姐姐有什么关系？”  
“我这里······”  
湊崎环顾了一周，第一次觉得自己家竟然这么简陋。  
靠门的桌子上放了烧水器和电磁炉，只够做点简单的饭菜；热水器和浴缸在房间最里面，是家里最值钱的，用一块帘子和放在中间的床铺分开；床头一张桌子摆了点书和纸笔，床尾一张布艺单人沙发和一张小茶几，墙上开了几个木柜，放着叠好的衣物和一床棉被，还有点琐碎的物品。和之前住的房子比，这里只能算是窝棚。  
“挺好的，对于一个人来说。”名井替她说完。  
“我去给你倒杯水······”也不知是想逃避什么。  
名井南盯住湊崎的背影，觉得她现在就像慢慢缩进壳里的蜗牛，不是内里柔软害怕给人看，而只是不想面对自己的到来，思及此，心头涌上一小股躁意，三步并作两步靠近，从背后抱住思念了那么长时间的人，收紧手臂，语带幽怨：“刚才都没有回答今天是什么日子，现在又忘了我叫什么了？老是你、你的······”  
湊崎惊异于名井南的变化，手里的动作颤了两颤。以前连多说两句话都害羞的小姑娘，现在在跟自己撒娇，这和身后紧贴的温热一样让人不习惯。但好在背对着女孩，不看那双眼睛，能镇定很多。  
听着哗哗的水声，名井越发耐不住急切的情意，脑子一热，探到湊崎后颈处吻了上去。  
只能怪你让我找不到别的出口。  
“南！你！”  
水杯哐得一声磕在桌子上，热水溅了出来，湊崎猛地应付不了这般刺激，但还是本能地护住名井扣在自己小腹上的双手。  
“看来是没忘，纱夏姐姐。”  
名井南反手握住湊崎的手指，歪头轻咬了下侧颈的软肉，用牙齿磨了磨，顺着曲线一路往上吻到耳后，冲着红透的耳垂轻呵了口热气，再用嘴唇碾磨着那点没有任何骨头的软肉。  
又开始了。  
熟悉的感觉找上湊崎，她被刺激得眼神失去焦点，而那被柔软包裹的部位，像被单独剥离后放在自己面前，脑海中的画面里，名井的嘴唇像啃樱桃似的啃舔着那个红透的小点，粉粉的像四月樱花瓣样的小舌在表面滑来滑去；那不是自己的，不是。  
可当名井离开湊崎的耳垂，只简单亲吻脸颊时，湊崎又觉得自己被包裹在那小肉球中，失去了温暖，受了冷落。  
不过，这份冷落倒让湊崎终于能喘口气，来想想这孩子是怎么学会的这些。  
应该，还没谈过恋爱吧······  
但女孩有点轻车熟路啊······  
这点小心思在脸上眉间闪了几闪，虽然被窗户玻璃倒影稀释，但仍旧没逃过名井南的眼睛。  
“纱夏姐姐想知道这几年我都在做什么吗？”  
关于名井南，平井桃和林娜琏会告诉自己一些，没听说过恋爱，但还有很多属于她自己的事，谁也不知道。  
“我能慢慢讲给纱夏你听吗？”  
既然来了······  
“而且，南也有很多问题想要问纱夏姐姐，你也会告诉我吗？”  
湊崎垂下了眸子，盯着仍然交握的两双手，没说话，但名井南知道这是同意了，于是忍住内心想再亲亲湊崎的冲动，抽回手退开。  
热源走了。  
“纱夏姐姐教教我怎么用你的热水器吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“纱夏姐姐先洗还是我先？”  
“······我先来吧，现在有点凉，我先把房间弄热，以免你······南你感冒。”  
也降降火。  
“好的！”

还能像以前那样叫名字吧？

说没点期待，都是骗人骗己。  
湊崎太熟悉站在浴缸里冲花洒的水声了，以至于听到流水声粘着和清脆的交替都抑制不住地想象名井在做什么，更不妙的是，还忘了告诉她里面的灯亮，会在帘子上留下影子。  
想着去提醒一下也张不开口，只能在前后犹豫中看着名井南站起身。  
头发解开了，中长及肩下一点，很瘦，哪里都很纤细，但又很匀称，该有起伏的地方是恰好的高度。  
或许单把影子画下来，也会是幅名画。  
湊崎想到了之前被名井带着去看的大师作品，抓人眼球的当然是洁白的胴体。或在与动物玩耍，或侧头清洗头发，无所衣装修饰，不知是古神话中的神女还是凡人。那时，看画人只能想象。  
而此时，湊崎真切地知道，眼前的这幅画，是名井南。  
突然，画中人关了灯，画没了。  
但水声没断。  
湊崎挑了下眉尾，赶紧起身，拿了条刚洗过的床单换上。  
可不就是看了人家院里树上的几簇花骨朵就想着哪一天它能伸出墙外好摘几朵鲜花的小孩吗？  
湊崎想着，该出来个大脾气的老婆婆揍这小屁孩一顿。

“一直等着我呢？”  
不然呢······  
湊崎扭头，看着名井南笑眯眯扫视新床单的模样，生出了几年都不曾有过的羞赧。  
不过也是，连自己都觉得像在主动表示些什么，那一向敏感又急切的孩子怎会不朝那方面想？  
“纱夏姐姐的内衣都搭在哪里了？”  
“······门外边半开的小棚子里。”  
“好。”  
湊崎看着名井南仍穿着来时的衣服出了门，想着要不要拿件自己的衣服给她换上，好睡觉，就跟了出去，结果被她正挂着的湿答答的一套内衣惊得定住。  
“怎么了？”  
名井南转过身，看着湊崎的呆样问。  
湊崎纱夏反应过来，飞快地摇了摇头，又低着头出去，一把拉过名井进屋，重重地关上了门。  
“你要跟我说，我替你去······晾衣服······”  
湊崎把名井南按坐在床上，自己去坐沙发，沉声嘱咐她。  
“说什么？”  
名井南歪头问她。  
“就······你打算在这里过夜，就也没带换洗的衣服，这样睡······不太好······”  
真是明知故问，还好自己换了新床单。  
“那我可以换你的睡衣吗？”  
“内衣怎么办······我没有新的······“  
“明天再去买新的吧~”  
反正今晚也不太需要，名井南边想边拉开蓬松的棉被，钻了进去，盖住自己现在也有点泛热的脸颊和身体。  
湊崎递给她自己的宽松T恤，名井就在被窝里悉悉索索地换衣服。  
看着那团鼓鼓囊囊的小棉球，时不时伸出来只小手扯扯有点滑落的被子，湊崎叹口气，又去找了厚点的被单，当今晚自己的盖物。  
扭过头，名井南已经叠好换下的衣服，整整齐齐地放在床尾了。  
湊崎把衣服放到沙发上，关了顶灯，开了小夜灯，在名井南身边铺好厚被单，和衣躺下。  
名井南侧躺着，看着她的一举一动，待看到湊崎熟悉的侧脸时，眼睛已经湿润。  
“不是有问题要问吗？”湊崎眯着眼睛，手臂背到脑后。  
“那你要好好回答。”名井下定了决心。  
“好。”

这一声“好”是被埋在两人相触的嘴唇中哼出来的。  
湊崎睁大了眼睛，一下清醒过来。  
“我不在的这几年，有人像我这样碰过这里吗？”  
名井南望进湊崎纱夏的眼睛，脸色绯红。  
等待的过程中，胳膊都有点酸了，好在湊崎像是接受了现实，叹口气，及时地应了“没有”，名井才得以换了姿势，更靠近湊崎，靠在她的胸口上。  
那心跳声，平稳但快速。  
“有人像这样偷听你的心跳吗？”  
“······有两三次吧，不过就像你说的，或许是偷听。”  
“我不是偷。”  
名井南抬起头，手伸进湊崎短T下摆，摸了摸结实的腹肌。  
“没有人碰过这里吧？”  
“没有，从小到大来说，你也是第一个。”  
名井南很满意，突然弯了腰，勾了颈，往上掀开短T，吻了上去。  
嘴唇跟着紧实的腰腹起伏，从不脱离。  
“也没有人亲过这里？”  
名井南随意地落着点，最终在肚脐边停下，沿着边缘画圈圈。  
咕哝着的热气让湊崎难耐，而且，那热气似乎穿过皮肤，顺流而下，汩汩地冲着幽谷深处的紫罗兰。  
“当然······没有······”  
“那······”  
名井继续往下，解开了运动裤的带绳，边密密地亲吻着裤腰与皮肤接触的边缘，边慢慢往下拉着裤子，待湊崎喘着气反应过来后，内裤已经完全露出了。  
“下面这个·····”  
名井停了亲吻，换了右手，轻轻地隔着内裤抚摸湊崎的小腹，对于言语中的那个点，说实话，她也紧张地不敢轻易触碰，只偶尔滑过软软的小团耻毛，像探着头谨慎地喝水的猫咪，一点一点地。  
“南！”  
湊崎终于忍不住，一下坐起身，被名井南从认真的动作中抬头后有点迷离的眼神戳到心窝，也真切地看见了宽大衣领中胸脯的起伏。  
“纱夏姐姐······”  
名井南叫着她的名字，有些害羞，还是直起身，跨过腿，坐到湊崎纱夏分开了一点的双腿上，磨蹭着一点点靠近湊崎身体折叠的夹角。  
她怎么想也就怎么做了。  
湊崎看着被T恤遮盖的那部分，那里可是连内衣都没有啊。  
这家伙！  
眼神从那处开始向上，待两人的夹角恰好贴在一起时，湊崎对上了名井湿漉漉的眼睛。  
“真好看，小南。”  
“姐姐有见过比我更好看的人吗？”  
名井南颤着音，仿佛湊崎要敢说个“有”字，下一秒就要哭出声来。  
湊崎摇摇头，伸手圈住名井的后腰，探过去边亲吻她的天鹅颈边念着，“我见得人不少也不多，你是最美的。”她往下在正胸口处舔了舔，轻吸一下，抬头，向下努努嘴，示意名井，“看，尤其是现在。”

一个被包裹在湿热中，另一个在有些冷意的空气里被拇指食指轻揉慢捻，虽然寒冷也会让顶端变硬立起，但名井南知道，此时的都是湊崎纱夏的功劳。  
名井南的身体很软，初次被如此刺激更有点支撑不住，只好搭了双臂在湊崎肩上。  
湊崎知道这点，但另一只手可不愿闲着，手指沿着骨节分明的脊柱，从耳后到股沟边缘，像抚摸小动物一般轻轻揉搓按摩，来回了两次后，便在蝴蝶骨处顿了一下，而后，身前的唇舌和身后的手指手掌一齐向下，每吻一下都像点燃了一只香烛，至名井南躺下后，两人心中脑中都已芬芳四溢。  
“姐姐，那里······”  
“嗯，没事，我来，你不要怕。”  
局势和洗澡前完全两样。  
越到实战，毫无经验的名井南就越发无所适从，虽然湊崎也同样是初次，但她依然觉得自己应该主动，主动应着名井，主动给她快乐，无论是哪方面。  
亲吻上去的一瞬间，名井南的腰肢猛地往后一缩，整个人感觉像坐上了被风吹走的热气球，有时失重、有时摇晃，大脑闪过一道白光，暗觉害怕，一只手扶住湊崎纱夏的脑袋，另一只在身边紧紧按住湊崎的手。  
那是她在风浪中唯一的舵。  
“纱······纱夏！”  
名井南不自觉地叫了出来，声音的娇嗔虽然陌生，但并不会引起两人的分心，反而添了把柴，入耳后就让欲火更旺。  
湊崎算是无师自通，仅凭着舔、吸、亲吻等动作下名井微小的颤动以及变化，就能判断哪里是更让她兴奋舒服的点。  
上面，用舌头快速点着，名井的叫声就突然短促起来；下面，唇吻舌探，她就更舒适些，双腿反过来勾住自己的小腿，慢慢磨蹭；再往下到了更深的沟壑，要更往里深入，浅浅地进出，她会拱起腰，仿佛在把花儿送到自己面前，腹部起伏得也更剧烈，双腿勾在自己身上，不怎么动，但会越发绷紧。  
“南啊······”  
湊崎试着在舔吻中也叫叫名井南的名字，那孩子嘴上没答应，只被自己刺激得喘息呻吟，手却不住地在自己头上揉着。散落的头发被弄得更乱了。  
湊崎将捧着名井臀部的手往上抚去，按了按腰窝后就绕到了前面，开始用手尝试着按揉，只不过总在最后的洞口边滞留。  
她知道接下来顺势发生的事情要怎么做，但很紧张，也怕名井南害怕。  
手指的感觉再说与唇舌不同，名井南当然知道身下发生的变化。但，话，可能是说不出口的，只能把另一只手也放在湊崎头上摸了摸，顺便捏了捏她发烫的耳朵。  
这一下可让湊崎想起之前名井南的举动，但那时，她没看到名井的眼睛。  
现在的你，是什么样的？你眼里有什么？  
“只有我吧，南。”  
湊崎想着，停了唇舌的动作，四根手指并拢覆在山谷上，中指的末端探到了洞口，停在那里，只留了拇指还不停地触碰着顶端的小花儿，起身蹭着名井南的身体向上，去看她的眼睛。  
名井南有些羞，但更多的是幸福和期待，还是迎上湊崎带着探询的目光。  
湊崎亲了下她红润的脸颊，问到，“至少此刻，只能是我了吧？”  
“一直以来，都只有你啊······”  
名井南闭上眼，准备去亲吻湊崎的唇，结果被躲开了。  
看着名井南突然失落的眼神，湊崎只好点吻了下，解释说，“我想看着你将要变得不一样的模样，接吻要闭眼睛，我就看不到了。”  
“可我还是有点害怕······”  
名井南边委屈边想调整下姿势，再往湊崎怀里靠一点，结果刚一动，底下就碰到了湊崎的中指。  
“呃嗯！”  
“没事，别动了，我来。你要害怕，就紧紧抱住我好了。”  
“好······”

湊崎纱夏的指头顶端形状是圆圆的，探入时温柔得像一只小蜗牛在雨后的花瓣间爬行，只不过，经过后的湿润，大多是瓣上的雨水。  
第一个指节完全探入后，湊崎开始缓缓抽动，待名井南从眉头紧皱到眯眼喘息后，才更加深入，直至完全被包含。  
湊崎只留了一点理智来感叹名井南的温软，而后，为了刺激出口处更加敏感的神经，待名井南缓过气后用中指碰了碰那里。  
“可以接受吗？”  
“嗯？”  
名井南哼了一声，没反应过来。  
湊崎就又点了点。  
“这里，小南的这里还能再接受一点吗？”  
是在敲门吗？  
“进来吧······”  
女主人允许了。  
湊崎绅士得到了许可，一步跨进了大门，到了屋里却是慢慢踱着步子，好整以暇地欣赏着墙壁上的各种装饰物。看到女主人名井向自己伸出了手，便轻轻拉过，和她一起跟着华尔兹旋转。身体越发火热起来，就换了探戈，跟着重节奏踏步转身，快到高潮时又加快变成了拉丁舞曲，两人快速扭动着身体，时而紧贴时而托举，只至最高音处紧紧相拥，热切亲吻。

房间内只剩下两人深深浅浅的呼吸声。  
“姐姐······纱夏······好会······”  
名井南喘着气，感受着仍留在体内的湊崎的一部分。  
湊崎则趴在名井身上，还不想退出去。  
名井南刚才的样子，实在是太美了，不知道再看一遍，够不够。  
“我······也是第一次······”  
“我知道~”  
“嗯。明天有什么打算？”  
“暂时还没有······怎么了？”  
“我还想做第二次。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
